Truffles
Truffles Daal is the tetartagonist of Chowder. She is the cashier of the catering company and Mung Daal's bossy and mean spirited wife. Personality In some episodes, Truffles shows to be mean and frightening. This is proven by the fact that all who work in the company and many big and intimidating characters sort of fear her. When she plays Majhong, she becomes "Majhongasaur", a sort of Mah-Jong crazed mega-monster as stated by Mung Daal. She refuses to see her own faults and blames everyone else for whatever faults she has. In a lighter side, she is very insecure about her weight (The Flibber-Flabber Diet). Because of this fault she usually does whatever someone tells her to do when they compliment her as seen when Reuben does it in Rat Sandwich. In [[The Elemelons|"The Elemelons]]", Chowder even thought that she was extremely scary. Truffles is very competitive and more of a man than her husband. It's been proven in [[Grubble Gum (episode)|"Grubble Gum]]" that if someone brings gum in the building and not share it with her, that person would get killed (evidenced by screaming and ripping a book). Though she is stern, her love for Mung and pride in his cooking always shines through as in "The Big Hat Biddies" where she defends Mung and his cooking. Truffles is shown to think that Mung's cooking is terrible. Appearance Truffles is a short and pudgy mushroom pixie sprite with small wings, purple hair, emerald green eyes, a green dress, huge glasses and a mushroom hat. In "Mung on the Rocks", it was revealed she was much more gorgeous in her early adult years. Truffles also appeared to have a tail in episode "The Chain Recipe", although she has never appeared with a tail other than in this episode. In Chowder's Babysitter, Chowder and Mung first described her as a freak because she looked like one. Truffles is considered ugly because in "The Garage Sale" Mung thought Chowder turned into a 'Hideous Sea Creature', but it was actually Truffles. Relationships Although Truffles is shown being very cold toward everyone, she actually likes them as she deeply cares for Mung Daal, which is seen when he forgets their anniversary and she is deeply hurt and disappointed. She also seems to care for Shnitzel when she aids in the "rescue" of Shnitzel in "Shnitzel Quits". In the same episode, she offers a shiatsu massage to get Shnitzel back. Even though Truffles threatens to beat or kill Chowder on a daily basis, she seems to have a deep affection for Chowder. She has even treated him like her own son and worries about him, as seen in "Apprentice Appreciation Day". Several times have come where Mung and other characters keep calling her ugly in several different ways. She also calls Mung "Mungybums" and kisses him to show their relationship. Gallery Half naked Truffles.jpg Ow! My back!.jpg The customer took Shitzel's apron .jpg You will watch him or I'll rip your--.jpg Truffles .jpg The Big Hat Biddies.png Mung_and_Truffles_450th_anniversary.gif Majhongg Night.png Proposal Reason In the episode "The Dice Cycle", when Truffles saw Young Mung Riding on his Dicycle, she said to her friend that she was "going to marry that guy". Her friend asks her why. Trivia *In The Thrice Cream Man, it is revealed that Truffles is lactose intolerant. **But in Gazpacho Fights Back, she is seen drinking chocolate milk. Unless it was lactose free or non-dairy milk, it is possible Truffles lied about being lactose intolerant as an excuse not to eat any of the thrice cream. *Her voice can be very loud. *C.H. Greenblatt has stated Truffles is based off his mother. *Right before Shnitzel, Truffles is the toughest person Chowder knows. *Truffles can multi-task using her hair as arms as shown in ''Chowder's Magazine''. *Truffle is the head coach of the Goulash United Big Ball team, leading them victory but also destroying the sport. When her husband kept telling her that there's no scoring in the sport, she thought he just meant figuratively. *In Sheboodles!, Truffles is dressed as Cher for the 80s party. *Her dress was originally purple like her hair. *In the episodes The Hot Date, Truffles barked like a dog when she was caught by police. *In the first episode (season 1) of Chowder, Truffles did not have designs on her dress, but in the second episode and onwards, she had a design on her dress. *She and Mung have been married for 450 years. *Truffles has stated that she has fibromyalgia (also known as fibrositis), which is a condition that can cause sharp pains in a person's body. This may explain why she's so mean. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:A to Z Category:Females